


The Days of Solheim

by creative_frequency



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_frequency/pseuds/creative_frequency
Summary: Whatever a lifetime of servitude under the care of the royal family would bring, you could not have thought your career would steer towards this kind of path. It all began with a duck.





	The Days of Solheim

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  For Ardyn yesconweek @tumblr Day 3 "Past" | The Days of Solheim  
> All my ffxv stuff [@tumblr](http://creative-frequency.tumblr.com).
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Your legs hurt, your lungs are on fire and the anxious pounding in your chest only makes breathing harder. Clutching the squirming bag against your chest, you take a look around to make sure the route is clear and the palace guards haven’t noticed you.

It was a stupid thing to do really, stealing a duck from the royal kitchens, but there were so, _so_ many and the birds were plump and ripe to lay eggs, given the proper nest and care.

 _Such a stupid thing._ Getting locked into a dungeon over a duck was not worth it in, but the hunger pounding inside your stomach spoke another, louder, language.

“What do you have there?”

The sudden voice of a boy right next to you almost makes you scream and you jolt in panic, turning to face him.

“W-wha–”

Your stare at him with widened eyes, unable to utter a word of explanation. He is probably around your age; red hair and wearing the fanciest clothing you have ever seen on anyone. His eyes are of curious, piercing shade of amber.

_I was delivering it to the kitchens… Say it... SAY IT._

The duck quacks loudly, protesting the situation it’s in. You’re frozen in place, completely silent.

“Why do you have duck in your bag?” the boy asks, nodding curiously to the wiggling sack.

“I-I… Please don’t call the guards,” you plead quietly and feel how the tears of desperation well up in your eyes.

The boy tilts his head. “Did you steal it? Are you going to kill it?” he asks in a sad tone.

“Uh, I’ll take good care of it,” you reply and tighten the grip on the bag, “To make sure it lays eggs.”

Comprehension spreads to the boy’s face. You stand still, staring stunned as he yanks one of his jacket buttons off and hands it to you. The button is laced with gold and probably worth more than everything your whole family owns.

“Take it,” he commands and drops the small object to your open palm.

Over a decade later, your position in the palace kitchens has risen in the ranks and you see the young red-haired prince almost daily. Neither of you speaks a word to each other – you’re but a servant after all – but the way his eyes glint in mirth and mischief every time you serve duck or eggs to his plate, warms your heart.

You never knew the feeling was indeed mutual. Until he approached you with an unexpected offer.

“He chose _her_? Hmph.”

“I know. For the life of me, I can’t understand what he sees in that girl.”

“I hear she didn’t even want to take the job.”

“Really? Why not?”

“Dunno. But her mom’s sick and she needs–”

Turn after turn malicious glares and ill-willed gossip follows you in the long hallways.

It has been like this ever since the day when the prince of Lucis, Ardyn Lucis Caelum, suddenly stroke a conversation with you after dinner. He was reading in silence in the royal parlor, when he put the book away and turned to stare straight into you. It made you immeasurably uncomfortable.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

You turned to your coworker for help, but your pleading looks were only met with as puzzled expression as yours was.

The young prince had never before given any special attention to the servants. He wasn’t supposed to. Your role was to be there, silently waiting for orders: Seen, not heard. Preferably not even seen.

After the apparently casual questions about your work history and family, the prince just hummed in thought. You were given no explanation.

On the following day, Ardyn sent someone to bring you a letter – an offer of work that would change your life forever.

“There she goes…” another servant whispers as you pass. You can hear the bitter jealousy in the tone. The glares make the back of your neck tingle uncomfortably, but you’re resolute to ignore them. You have enough on your mind already as it is.

Meek steps take you into the royal quarters and you try not to be dazzled by the golden adornments, ornate furniture and the most luxurious fabrics you have ever laid eyes on. It’s a whole new world from the one where you sweat in the kitchens, light the candles in the hallways and run errands for your superiors.

It’s incredible. Your jaw hits the floor in both admiration and dread.

_This is where I’m supposed to work?_

Prince Ardyn Lucis Caelum watches with interest and amusement as you walk inside. His amber eyes follow you closely while yours dart around the room, gawking at every detail in the interior.

“What do you think”–you jolt and instantly bow deeply, shamed by your forgotten manners–“should I have the drapery changed? Seems a bit of a waste to have such a dark shade when the spring is coming.” Ardyn motions towards the plush fabrics hanging in front of the large windows. They are indeed rather dark for the lighter season.

“I shall go fetch the interior designer immediately, Your Highness,” you splutter quickly, still facing the floor. _He must think me an idiot._ You frown with cheeks burning from embarrassment.

“No, don’t.” Ardyn sighs and it turns into a warm chuckle. You’re at a loss of actions and words when he walks over to you.

“Please stand straight,” Ardyn says and after you obey, he starts to walk around you, taking in your form. Your heart is beating madly and you remember all of those nasty rumors about the prince just wanting to have… relations with you since you are about his age and obviously unspoken for.

_No. He isn’t like that._

You are extremely uncomfortable and conscious about your body as the silence stretches, but you take solace in your mastered skill of hiding your true feelings. It is a lifeline in your place of occupation – under the sneering noses of the nobility and the gossiping servants. One show of weakness to the wrong person and you are done for.

Ardyn’s thoughtful sigh brings your back from the pit of your mind.

“We need to get you a better outfit. Probably something black or the others will get jealous.”

 _It’s a bit too late for that._ You gnaw your lower lip between your teeth. You can well understand why all your coworkers are sick with jealousy over your newly acquired position. Serving the prince directly – plus the raise than comes with it – is a desired upgrade in any staff member’s status.

As Ardyn comes to your peripheral vision, you see he is looking at your profile with an easy smile that settles your nerves, if only a bit. You fight the urge to turn to face him, held back only by the rules of propriety.

“Hm. I’ll have you make an appointment to do something about your hair too, if you don’t mind.” Ardyn sounds like he is talking mostly to himself. It is a sad and amusing fashion of the royalty when regarding their servants. You know he doesn’t mean ill. It is a learned manner, considered both expected and appropriate in such situations. He is already walking the edge of those rules, but there is no one else present.

You give a faint nod as a reply, but stare at the bookshelf on the other side of the room. Your gaze constantly tries to slip into the prince and his tousled, deep red locks. _Maybe he should do something about his hair too._

Ardyn acknowledges your nod of understanding and takes a step away. “I wish you will be here in my quarters at all times – whenever you’re not needed elsewhere that is. The head chamberlain has been notified of your new position, but keep in mind that if he asks something – though I doubt he will – you should do as he says as he has the wellbeing of the whole royal household in his mind.”

You nod again, feeling a little overwhelmed already.

“If there is anything you’d like to ask, you’re free to do so at any time.” The smile persists on Ardyn’s lips.

You nod for the third time. “Yes, Your Highness.” There is a million questions chasing around inside your head, but it’s impossible to single out one.

 _There is only one way to find out how this will go,_ you think as you steal a glance at the prince when he turns to return to his desk.

Slowly, but steadily your days as the newly appointed royal steward begin. Neither you nor most of the other servants can understand why you were chosen for the title; your schooling is insufficient and you have mostly done laborious work around the palace. You simply don’t have sufficient credentials for such a position, at least not on paper.

What was it that made you catch the eye of the young prince? You don’t wish to think about it and force the bubbling wonders silent in your mind.

But that wish can hardly stop you from hearing the malicious gossip in the hallways. You keep your head cool and hold up the perfectly tranquil mask of composure, while on the inside you’re boiling. You deem it best to stay silent and focus on your job. Hopefully the rumors will not catch the prince’s ear.

As the days go by, you come to realize that Ardyn seems to genuinely enjoy your company. It’s an encouraging notion, urging you to give your all to the work. You assist him in his research, making sure he has everything he needs at arm’s reach. You’re there to wake him up when he sometimes falls asleep on his desk, and to walk him into the bedroom for the night’s rest. It’s not your place to reprimand the prince about the importance of sleep, but he can see the thoughts in your unapproving glances. It brings a faint smile on his lips.

Being a personal servant to royalty is a taxing job, since the most important part of it is to be available at all times. Doesn’t matter whether it is breakfast, supper or midnight, you’re there, just a holler away.

However, when the payday comes, it’s all worth it. You’re able to pay for your mother’s medication and even have someone look after her on the worst days. It makes your heart lighter to know she has everything she needs for the time being, but you still feel guilty about not being there with her.

Weeks past your first payday, you still haven’t had the chance to visit home. Fortunately, your mother finds another way to get ahold of you.

“Your Highness?” you ask and cough lightly to gain the prince’s attention. You’re gripping a letter in your hand. The paper is stained from happy tears and filled with gratitude that wells up in your eyes too.

 _Everything will be alright,_ she wrote. For the first time in ages, you can believe those words.

“Mm, yes?” Ardyn glances up from his papers to shoot a curious look at you.

You take a shaky breath and step forward in front of his desk.

“I have a… request,” you start tentatively, but steel your tone with resolve. There is no way you’re going to have what you want unless you show that you really want it.

Ardyn turns his attention fully into you. “Do continue.”

“Would it be possible for me to have a few hours off some day?”

Ardyn doesn’t question or hesitate. On the following day, and soon every following week, he makes sure you have time to visit your family. Your gratitude towards the prince makes your heart burst and your mask of equanimity starts to crack.

Your concern for your mother breaks the ice between you and the prince. You start talking about things not related to work, then more and more about personal topics. While it makes your job somewhat easier to know how his mind works, it also poses an unexpected… challenge you didn’t think possible to come across.

The young prince is polite, friendly and nothing but thoughtful towards you. You start to enjoy working for him even outside the days you get paid. In the span of few short months, it starts to feel different from the other work you have done in the palace. _He_ makes it feel different.

You like Ardyn’s company. You like to see the smile when he thanks you, the spark in his eyes when he speaks of his studies and the soft concern when he inquires your mother’s wellbeing. A permanent tender feeling creeps into the pit of your stomach every time you’re with him – which is all the time.

Since things can never go the way you want, you notice how the prince’s behavior starts changing as your feelings towards him – whatever they are – deepen. Towards you he acts in the same courteous manner, but whenever he is trying to study or read, he keeps making frustrated sighs and tosses the books around to the point where you quietly leave the room to make sure you’re not the source of disturbance.

Little help it does. There is a silent garula in the room; a feeling of being ridiculously conscious about the other’s presence and every move.

Ardyn quickly realizes the connection between your retreats and his late distressed behavior. You’re even more surprised when he tries a different approach to mend the situation you two find yourself in.

“Please stay the night here,” Ardyn murmurs one evening, “Your presence calms me.”

The unexpected request makes a heatwave flush through you. There is nothing out of the ordinary in what the words ordained, but the way Ardyn spoke them has your heart flutter. You are void of any sort of response until your professional mask kicks in and has you nod curtly. “Of course, Your Highness.”

Ardyn’s eyes are glazed on the papers on his desk. You can hear how your hearts are still, waiting.

He clears his throat. “You can rest on the divan, if you like… I just rather not be alone.” The scratching of the quill against the paper fills the room.

“Do you wish to talk, Your Highness?” you find yourself asking, eyes fixedly on the prince.

He looks up with slightly furrowed brows. His hand stops the flowing motion. “Was there something on your mind?” The tone has a hint of hope in it.

“Um, no, I apologize for assuming,” you say quickly.

“I suppose a light banter might do us both good to stretch our brains,” Ardyn muses and motions towards the chair in front of his desk.

You accept the invitation with a light, amused huff and pace to sit in the chair. Ardyn looks at you expectantly, hands folded on the desk. The sleeves of his impossibly white shirt are rolled up and his hair looks messier than usual. The contrast to your black outfit and professional hairdo crosses your mind, but only momentarily.

“So,” Ardyn says slowly. He looks tired, but there is a curious spark in his eyes. “Tell me about your day.”

You blink in confusion. “Excuse me?”

When Prince Ardyn Lucis Caelum sets his mind on something, you find he usually has a way of achieving it. He has you talk about your mundane duties, mildly complain about the jealous ire you have to withstand and your gratitude towards him, which actually takes him by a pleasant surprise.

You feel a slight sting of the shame of oversharing as you close your mouth, but Ardyn looks gratified. It’s getting late and you recommend he should go to bed.

“I suppose you’re–”Ardyn doesn’t take his eyes off you and just as he turns, about to get up, he knocks down a pile of documents from the edge of the desk.

“Goodness,” he yelps and you stare in horror as he crouches down and begins to collect the papers.

“Highness, please, allow me–” You leap forward to take the documents from his hands, but at the same time he looks up. What follows is a comical thump and you fall on your butt on the floor, hand holding your nose. It stings.

“I’m terribly sorry!” Ardyn instantly drops the papers again. They scatter around even more as he moves closer to make sure you’re not hurt or bleeding from his accidental head-butt.

“I-I’m okay,” you assure, but can’t help but to notice how the prince’s hand on your shoulder makes your whole body tingle in a way that has nothing to do with the minor injury. He shouldn’t touch you in any situation. It’s highly inappropriate.

“Are you sure?” Ardyn asks apologetically, but with extreme concern lacing through the tone.

You nod and focus on his face instead of your nose. He is _so_ close. You’ve never seen his face this close. His eyes are really beautiful. Your heart starts to race uncontrollably. You can’t utter another word, but your mouth opens on its own, not a sound coming out.

Ardyn leans forward, intent gaze darting between your eyes and lips. His hand moves closer to your neck. Exhilaration shoots up your spine. Your hands linger in the air, not knowing where to land. You wait perfectly still, barely able to breathe.

His lips find yours not a second later. It’s a delicate, tentative touch. A little push, no more than a childish peck, but the way it makes your blood run warm and your thoughts jam it might as well be the most passionate and romantic kiss in the entire existence.

The kiss lasts only for the smallest trice, but at the same time it’s the biggest moment of your life. It’s comparable to being struck by the Fulgurian’s lightning – you will either wither or flourish from the impact.

What breaks the contact of lips is your confused _“mhh?”_ It’s spontaneously let out and without your approval. And it has just the effect you dreaded.

Ardyn jumps back. His eyes are wide are saucers and he is breathing heavily. He looks both exhilarated and horrified. Your own expression surely mirrors his.

“I-I apologize! I shouldn’t have forced myself upon you like that–”Ardyn’s pouring apology halts when you shake your head vehemently, hand rising to touch your lips. His felt so soft and… nice.

“No,” you say decisively, eyes on the floor.

“No?” Ardyn asks puzzled, blinking rapidly. He stares at you like he has never seen another human being before.

“No, don’t apologize,” you mumble, avoiding the prince’s amber confusion. Your cheeks are starting to burn as you begin to realize what you just did and how wrong it was to enjoy it.

Ardyn clears his throat, desperately seeking your gaze. “Please don’t think I’m trying to take advantage of you.”

Your head snaps up. “Oh no– I won’t! I mean, I know you would never do such a thing.”

“Thank you,” Ardyn heaves in relief and leans back to his hands.

You stare at the floor again and Ardyn stares at you. Your lips are tingling. His brows are starting to furrow.

“Uhm, I’m going to clean this…” you say meekly.

“I’ll help you.”

You huddle around in silence, collecting the scattered papers. There must be hundreds of them since it feels like each time you pick up one, three more appear. Ardyn keeps throwing concerned looks at you while you do your best to focus on the task at hand.

_He kissed me._

Your cheeks are warming up again and you try to turn the trails on your train of thought, but it’s futile. The prince still smells so nice and enticing, but his presence is thrilling and nerve wrecking at the same time. If you could, you would’ve run out of the room to be alone with your thoughts.

You stand up with the heavy paper stack, looking around the floor to make sure none escaped your notice. Ardyn follows your motion with another stack in his hands and places it carefully on the desk right next to him. You can’t look him in the eyes, so you stare at the intricate buttons on his shirt as you hand him the documents.

“Thank you,” Ardyn murmurs. He makes sure your hands brush together.

You make a faint effort to clear your throat of the clog that is your heart. “Uhm,” is all you can muster.

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention to make things… to make things…” Ardyn begins, but his voice starts to stammer nervously. He lets out an irritated huff and chuckles to himself. You’re still standing closer to him than what you should as a servant.

You peek a glance to see Ardyn’s face. His eyes are flying on the walls and his hand is in the back of his neck.

 _Is he… nervous?_ You sure as hell are.

“Uhm. It may be best if I go,” you suggest boldly, but considering how awkward the situation is, you really don’t want to stay in the company of the prince and his charms. It’s really hard to find a way to react to this new side of him. You don’t feel comfortable seeing him in such a vulnerable mood. You’re not in the position _allowed_ to see it.

“Wait. There’s something I wanted to say…”

You halt and wait. And wait.

“How is the duck?”

You blink. “Excuse me?” You know perfectly well what he is talking about.

“The duck you took home that day…” Ardyn says. He seems to regain his composure gradually. The beginnings of a smile form on his lips.

“Uh, well. The lifespan of ducks is pretty short so… But it made good eggs.” You continuously nod as you speak and start to feel like an idiot. Is this a normal conversation for someone who is part of the royal family?

_I’m just reeling from the kiss. He wasn’t this attractive yesterday._

“Ah, I see. That is good to hear.”

There is a pause. A long pause.

_I’m going to have to find another place of work._

The thought is crushing and you bite your lips so that the pain keeps you from letting out a tear. Your legs are too heavy to be moved.

“I need to confess something,” Ardyn says suddenly and you can see how resolve takes over his demeanor.

“What is it?” you ask. An inkling fear tickles the back of your mind and you stare at prince’s amber eyes.

“It’s been hard to focus these past few weeks… and I think it’s because of you,” Ardyn sighs.

You innards freeze. _This is it. I didn’t even have time to resign. He is gonna kick me out._

He is struggling to find the right words, but the dedication in his eyes doesn’t let you look away. “I know it’s not entirely proper, but I can’t seem to make myself care about that so… I would like to… express my… my _interest_ towards you.”

The block of ice melts faster than your mind can process the words. Your head bobbles between an incredulous shake and a nod. Ardyn is waiting for a reply, any kind of reply that will release the tension in the situation.

“I accept your feelings, Your Highness.”

A hint of smile breaks through on you both. It grows gradually as you stare at each other, hearts warm and fluttering, heads woozy from the relief and excitement.

“Please, call me Ardyn.”


End file.
